Don't You Miss Me?
by AlexandraTheDork
Summary: Some one is dead. But who? Who is she haunting? Rated for death.


_Summary: _A mysterious girl walks the night; haunting the one she loved. Only to find out that the man she haunts doesn't love her. (I can't summarize things very well :S) Oh and in my other story (English, A Book, And Black Lipstick) I know I messed up the foods in the cafiteria part! I realized that AFTER I posted it.

I don't own Danny Phantom or Missing by Evanescence

* * *

All was silent in the town of Amity Park. It was 3:00 AM on a Saturday morning. As many town folks were asleep, one presence lurked the town. Her bare feet: dragging across every twig and pebble. Her long white dress: was now torn and dirty from the grave she was buried in. Her long black hair: covering her amethyst eyes, and blowing in the soft cold breeze.

**_Please, please forgive me_**

**_But I won't be home again_**

**_Maybe someday you'll look up_**

**_And barely conscious, you'll say to no one_**

**_"Isn't something missing?"_**

The girl continued to walk. She had a life of misery in her past. Ever since she was 10, she had a crush on her best friend, Danny. He only treated her as a friend. _And besides,_ she thought,_ he only liked the pretty girls. He paid no attention to the Goth girls. No wonder I'm right here. _During their junior year of high school, their friendship fell apart. He got an opportunity to be prep with Kwan, Dash, Star, and Paullina. Of course, he accepted, leaving Tucker and Sam alone. Soon, Tucker became a part in a computer club. Unfortunately, there wasn't a club that Sam could join. So she was alone for the rest of her junior year. She was forgotten.

**_You won't cry for my absence, I know-_**

**_You forgot me long ago_**

**_Am I that unimportant?_**

**_Am I so insignificant?_**

**_Isn't something missing?_**

**_Isn't someone missing me?_**

The girl walked to a lake she knew and loved. It was the lake where she and Danny first met. She sat down on a big rock and stared at the moon's light shining on the lake. The flow of memories made her head spin. Oh how she loved swimming with her two best friends. She loved sitting on the dock and singing her heart out to the moon at night. She dragged her dirty feet to the dock. She stood on the old wooden place where she sorted out her thoughts. The girl jumped off the dock and landed in the lake. She knew the water would be cold, but she couldn't feel it anymore. She was still alone. And nobody would cry for her.

**_Even though I'm the sacrifice_**

**_You won't try for me, not now_**

**_Though I'd die to know you love me_**

**_I'm all alone_**

**_Isn't someone missing me?_**

She walked to an unknown house. The dark bricks were getting old. She brushed her hand against the side of the house. She didn't feel anything. She only felt the coolness of night, and the numbness inside of her. She soon disappeared and reappeared in a bedroom. The maple bed frame carried a large mattress. She walked closer to the bed to notice who she was watching. The man she was haunting had long black hair. The face looked familiar. _Oh my god, it's Danny._ She watched him for about a half an hour. A loud sob was heard. It wasn't from her. Danny was crying in his sleep. A single tear escaped his eye. It ran down his perfectly smooth face. The girl wanted to cry, but she knew she couldn't. She heard Danny cry out something inaudible. It sounded like "Paulina." She walked over to his desk. There lay a note folded in half. The note read: Danny, I'm sorry but I think we should break up. _What?!_ She cried, _He's not crying for me! He's rather cry about his precious girlfriend! I knew it was a mistake to come here._

**_Please, please forgive me_**

**_But I won't be home again_**

**_I know what you do to yourself_**

**_I breathe deep and cry out_**

**_"Isn't something missing?"_**

**_"Isn't someone missing me?"_**

**_Even though I'm the sacrifice_**

**_You won't try for me, not now_**

**_Though I'd die to know you loved me_**

**_I'm all alone_**

**_Isn't someone missing me?_**

Flashback

Sam, now seventeen, lay in her room in a pool of her own blood. She was sick of being alone. She wanted to be somewhere, where she'd be loved. She wanted to die. She knew Tucker didn't care, she knew her family wouldn't care, and she definitely knew Danny wouldn't care. She wanted to tell Danny goodbye, but right now, she didn't feel like it. Instead she got out an old ink pen and wrote in big letters on the wall, "GOODBYE." And she died

**_And if I bleed, I'll bleed_**

**_Knowing you don't care_**

**_And if I sleep just to dream of you_**

**_I'll wake up without you there_**

**_Isn't something missing?_**

**_Isn't something…_**

It's been two weeks since her death. Now Sam wants to see how her friends are doing. Now that she saw Danny, she wanted to go back to her grave, where she is supposed to be. She grasped her necklace. A Chain of tiny white seashells, that Danny gave to her when she was 13. She always wore it, when she swam, when she slept, when she was in school. She even wore it when she died. She tore it off of her cold, pale neck. She looked at it. She concentrated on nothing but the necklace.

She looked at the clock. It was 8:40. _Oh no,_ she thought_, He's going to wake up in twenty minutes._ She quickly searched around for a small piece of paper. She found a small note card, and a black ball point pen. She wrote down what she needed to write, and set the necklace and the note on his night table. She walked close to Danny. She reached out her hand, and pressed her two fingers on his lips. She knew she couldn't feel anything, but she did it anyway.

"Goodbye." She whispered. She walked away. Back to her grave by the lake that held so many memories. She gazed at the sunrise beaming over the lake. She smiled and sank back into her grave, where she belonged.

The young man stirred at 9:00 sharp. His striped pajamas were soaked with sweat.

"Oh no, I had another dream about Paulina." He loved Paulina. She was so beautiful. Probably his parents weren't awake yet, so he quietly got out of bed to stretch. He let out one long yawn, and stretched his arms and legs. He looked on his night table. There stood a necklace and a note. First he put the necklace on. Then he opened up the tiny note card to read what the message said. A tear fell down his face and he read out loud, "I'm sorry." He couldn't remember whose necklace it was. He was too tired to even think. Just then, a feeling of dread came upon him. And a single tear washed down his face.

**_Even though I'm the sacrifice_**

**_You won't try for me, not now_**

**_Though I'd die to know you love me_**

**_I'm all alone_**

**_"Isn't something missing?_**

**_Isn't someone missing me?"_**

Danny Sighed

"Something's missing."


End file.
